


Двадцать лет спустя

by Dull_Balrog



Category: Last Action Hero (1993)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog





	Двадцать лет спустя

Дни текли один за другим, склеиваясь в сплошную серую полосу, пахнущую в основном бумагой. Работа о которой он так грезил в детстве оказалась не не такой уж весёлой. Нет, она была безмерно скучной, но менять выбор не хотелось. Мать им гордилась. Слейтер бы, наверное, тоже, но его голос заглох и растаял между страницами папок с делами и прочей документацией.  
Зато остался другой голос, ехидный и насмешливый, переходящий в обманчиво ласковое мурлыканье. Бенедикт оставлял неизгладимое впечатление у видевших его на экране, но он-то видел его вживую и почему-то из всего пережитого в тот день презрительный взгляд единственного светлого глаза казался самым обидным. Бенедикт не считал ребёнка достойным противником. Зря.  
Это осталось в прошлом, покрытое ворохом пыли. Ник умер. Кинотеатр закрыли. Мальчик вырос, а его интересы несколько изменились.  
В службе в полиции оказалось куда меньше экшона и гораздо больше бюрократии, а реальность была куда грязнее любого фильма, на которые не осталось никакого времени.  
В отгул его отправили почти силком. Нет, трудоголизмом Дениэл не страдал, просто... он не знал чем вообще можно себя занять, не хотелось ничего, но с решением начальства пришлось мириться.  
Провалявшись целый день, он не выдержал и отправился бесцельно бродить по городу. Ни-че-го. Знакомые улицы за пару десятков лет сильно переменились. Вот здесь был кинотеатр Ника, где двадцать лет назад...  
Да, двадцать лет назад он пережил самый захватывающий киносеанс в жизни. Он так и не пересмотрел тот фильм. Ник конечно рассказывал, но он не запомнил, а посмотреть, после всего, что пережил, так и не решился.  
"Почему бы и нет?" - Устало подумал Дениел.  
"Да, давай напомни себе, зачем надел форму, Тото!" - Усмехнулся в ответ воображаемый Бенедикт.  
"Заткнись!"  
Кинопрокат ещё работал, девушка за стойкой недоуменно пожала плечами.  
"Непопулярное старьё. И вкуса никакого." - Объявил Бенедикт.  
"Ты вообще-то из этого фильма..." - Напомнил Дениэл, глядя на девушку роющуюся в дисках.  
"И? Я обязан его любить? - Промурлыкал голос в ответ. - Уж если на то пошло... Я ТВОЁ ВООБРАЖЕНИЕ!"  
Нужный диск всё же нашёлся, чем, похоже, несколько шокировал девушку.  
\- Не ожидала, что у нас такое найдётся, а вот предыдущих нет.  
\- Я и не просил...  
\- Четвёртый. Почему четвёртый? Наверняка ведь были ещё...  
\- Я его пропустил, когда он шёл в кинотеатре. Доброй ночи. - Продолжать разговор решительно не хотелось.  
\- Вот динозавр... - Услышал он перед тем как за его спиной захлопнулась дверь.  
Начал накрапывать дождь.  
***  
Билет выпал откуда-то с полки на коробочку с диском, пока Дэниэл возился со стареньким плеером. А он про него и забыл. Он даже не мог вспомнить, забрал ли он его тогда из кинотеатра. И вот он... лежит. Диск отправился в дисковод, а билет в коробку. Чтоб не сбежал. Мало ли?  
Половина фильма прошла вполне прилично. Боевичок теперь казался наивным, а шутки не такими смешными, что компенсировалось чувством ностальгии. И знакомыми лицами, что уж тут.  
Громыхнуло.  
Синяя вспышка пробежала по стене полкам и экрану телевизора. Или показалось?  
Свет потух.  
\- Твою ж... - тихо ругнулся Дениэл. - Посмотрел, блин, кинцо!  
"Наверное, пробки выбило".  
Фонарик надо ещё поискать, телефон был благополучно разряжен, но до кухни и ящика с фонариком он и так доберётся. Не настолько плохо он ориентируется в собственном доме, не так ли?  
Рука нащупала дверной косяк и тут что-то ткнулось между лопаток.  
Разворот.  
Удар.  
Дениэл вцепился в противника и они покатились по полу. Бил куда попало, вслепую.  
Что-то хрустнуло.  
Руку оцарапало.  
Вспыхнувший свет ударил по глазам, чем незваный гость не преминул воспользоваться, придавив его к полу, руки по швам.  
Глаза привыкли к свету и Дениэл замер, перестав орать и брыкаться.  
Он узнал своего противника.  
Прошло двадцать лет, но Бенедикт не изменился. Да и с чего бы ему? Он — персонаж. Выглядел он, правда, на данный момент несколько потрёпанно. Вечно прилизанные назад волосы прядками упали на лоб, придавая ему вид почти что домашний. На скуле наливался синяк. Дэниэл чувствовал какую-то неуместную радость, да победить не вышло, но теперь они были на равных.  
\- Тото? - Бенедикт удивлённо вздёрнул бровь и несколько ослабил хватку.  
Дениэл выкрутился и ... обнял ошарашенного киллера. Ему было сейчас наплевать, кем является человек перед ним. Потому что сказка оказалась реальностью. Потому что Дениэл снова чувствовал себя двенадцатилетним мальчиком, а Бенедикт, если подумать, не самый неприятный тип.


End file.
